clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigs
Wigs are common head items that can currently be purchased in the Penguin Style catalog. Originally, they could be purchased from the Big Wigs catalog, but later moved into Penguin Style. The Beekeeper *The Beekeeper wig is a tall, bundled wig. **Purple bow tie **Light-Brown Color The Blue Lagoon *It is the color aqua. *It is a flowy wig worn by females. *Came out when the "Underwater Adventure" came out. The Funster *The Funster is a wig that is blond with two pigtails. **Blue Bands to form pigtails **Color:Yellow **Can also be unlocked in Treasure Book Series 3 The Disco *The Disco is a wig that is styled like an Afro. **Brown color **Puffy looking The Surf *It is a brown wig. *It is a short wig worn by male penguins. The Sportster *The Sportster is a "sporty" style wig. **Orange color **Green sports headband **Not seen often The Vibrant *It is a common ponytail. **It is colored red. The Rocker *The Rocker is a wig that has a "50's" style. It represents mainly Elvis Presley. ** Black color The Spikester *The Spikester was the first wig. It is styled like a Mohawk. ** Blue Color ** Mohawk ** Medium popular The Spikette *The Spikette is a secret wig that could be bought by clicking on the Spikester Wig. It is technically a female substitute for the Spikester, although when it was more popular, it was mostley seen on males more than females. *Pink Color * Mohawk The Sun Striker *The Sun Striker Wig is a blonde wig. ** Yellow Color ** Messy **Very common on male penguins with lots of females wearing it too **Designed for females The Flutterby *The Flutterby is a straight, popular wig for girls. ** Brunette ** Chin-lenghted ** Pink Bow Tie ** Seen on a majority of girl penguins The Cleo *The Cleo is a flat, silky wig, less popular than the other wigs. It represents Cleopatra. ** Black color ** Looks more of a helmet when worn ** Not many penguins wear this wig. ** Many penguins will not see this wig much at all The Surf Knot *The Surf Knot is a Pacific/Caribbean style wig. **Brown Color **Top knot **It is uncommon. The Fire Striker *The Fire Striker looks like the Sun Striker, but with a different color. **Orange Color **Messy **Almost as common as the Sun Striker for female penguins. The Side Tied Too *The Side Tied Too is a kind of ponytail. **Brown Color **Purple band to form ponytail **It is also a very popular wig. The Supreme Diva *The Supreme Divas is a volumized wig. ** Brown Color ** Curly ** Earrings ** Looks big when worn The Messiness *The Messiness is a hair for boys. **Light Brown Color **Slightly Messy bed-head look The Sidetied *The Sidetied is a ponytail wig. **Blonde **Was remade into the "The Sidetied Too" for penguins who missed the original "Sidetied" **Was first seen in the Stage play "Team Blue Rally Debut". Then it came back in January 2009 Penguin Style Catalog and the Stage play "Team Blue vs Team Red" The Dizzy *The Dizzy compromises of two light brown ponytails. **ligh brown color **Two Hairs from left and right **There's some pink in the wig. The Tuft *The Tuft is a short dark brown/black wig. **Dark Brown/Black Color **Spiky in front **Worn by most boy penguins and some female ** It's very popular **Got a new look in November 2011, and looks way better to most boys. **It is popular for boys. The Movie Star * The Movie Star is a curly blond wig. **Blonde color **Curly **Available in the Stage play "Ruby and the Ruby" and it is unlockable in the Treasure Book Series 5 **It may resemble Marilyn Monroe's hairstyle, as she was a movie star with light, curly blonde hair. The Chill .]] *Bright blonde color. **Medium-Long **Goes over penguin's left eye. **Typically a boys style but sometimes worn for girls The Part *Black color **Worn by boys **Looks like it has hair gel **It was sold in Penguin Style for the 2010 Penguin Play Awards The Flouncy *The Flouncy is a wig that is light brown color. **Short hair **Use two ribbons to tie two little tail **The Flouncy is an unpopular wig The Shamrocker *A green version of the Sun Striker. **Popular with dancer penguins. **Also popular during St. Patrick's Day Parties. The Freestyle *A wig for girls that comes with a baseball hat. **Blue and white baseball cap **White and purple hair coming from underneath the cap **Popular with dancer penguins The Desert Rose *A Spanish wig for girls. **Lots of brown hair with highlights **Rose on the right side of the wig **It is not popular The Beflutterred *A blonde wig for girls. **Looks like the Flutterby **Has blue butterfly hairclip on right side **It is a sequel to the Flutterby. **It is very popular, Despite only being released once Fairytails *A dark pink version of The Dizzy but there's a tiny tiara. **Only available in the Stage play "Fairy Fables" **It's NOT popular, so don't wear it if you want to live! Beautiful Braid *A blonde wig. **It's a long plait. **Available during the Stage play "Fairy Fables" and the Mediaval Party 2010 **This is a very long wig style in the play fairy fables **It's just a long blonde braid from head to toes. The Sidewinder * A blonde wig. ** Curly hair ** With a ponytail ** It is commonly seen on female penguins. **It is a popular wig. The Flickstar * A dark brown wig for boys. ** A quite-straight hair. The Starlette *A dark brown wig for girls. **Curly hair with a hair-band **Is mostly worn at special parties such as the Penguin Play Awards. **Is worn by female penguins Clown Wig *A rainbow wig for boys and girls. **Looks like the Disco but is rainbow-colored ***If you wear it with the clown suit and clown shoes, you will juggle The Electric *The wig penguins voted for. **It is an electric blue color. The Waves * A messy blonde wig for boys. ** The name derives from its wavy curls The Shock Wave * A messy pink hair for girls. Made for Music Jam 2009. ** The name comes from its messy curls. The Sunray * A blonde/light brown hair made for girls. ** The name comes from its long golden locks. The Tousled * Messy brown hair for boys. ** The name comes from its messy curls. The Flow * Long black hair for girls. ** Not popular The Shimmer * Long light blonde hair for girls. The Royal * Light blonde hair in braids with crown on top for girls. ** It is supposed to be royal. The Chill Out *Dark brownish-black hair. *Looks like the Chill. **The name implies it is supposed to be similar. The Trend *Black hair *short straight hair The Band *Dark brownish red long hair *Popular girls hippy wig The Scarlet Star *Dark redish brown long hair *Female wig The Country Gal *Blondish hair complete with a hat *Female wig *Similar to The Chic. The Curly Lochs *Female wig *Brownish-red color *Unlockable item Trivia *The Clown Wig is not considered as a wig, although it could be purchased in the Penguin Style catalog during Halloween. It also does not have a head in the icon like the other wigs. *Some wigs can be found as costumes for plays, like the Blonde Side Tied, the Leafy Cave Girl Updo, Alaska's Explorer Hat, Grumpunzel's Beautiful Braid, and Ruby's blonde hair. *The catalog Big Wigs merged into Penguin Style in January 2009. *Most of the wigs have a "The" at the beginning of their name. This is not the case for the Fairytails, Beautiful Braid and Clown Wig (which is technically not a wig). *Clown Wig is also called the Rainbow Afro a few times. *Some wigs have additional hats like the Jam Cap (although it is not a wig). * The Card-Jitsu card Wigs has a description: All wigs can be found in the Penguin Style catalog. Every penguin should have one - from punk to surfer - they really complete your outfit! Category:Clothing Category:Wigs Category:Head Items Category:Items